A Day At Fortescue's
by Xyverz
Summary: He felt no remorse for what he'd done. After all, that little bugger deserved it!


**A Day At Fortescues**

I'll admit it, I killed him. It felt good at the time. I'm not sorry I did it either. The little shit really had it coming to him. Taunting me for years on end, trying to get at me and my friends. I'd finally had enough - and this was after I'd _tried_ to ignore him.

It was one of the rare days in the summer after fifth year when I'd managed to get away from my Aunt and Uncle. I'd made my way to the Leaky Cauldron for a day at Diagon Alley. I just wanted to bask in the sun at Fortescue's, enjoying an ice cream and reading a good book. I'd managed to enjoy the ice cream and made a good start on the book when _he_ appeared.

"Brave enough to go out in public without your bodyguards, Potty?" he asked me. I ignored him, and moved slightly to get out of his shade. He apparently didn't like that and snatched my book away.

"I'm talking to you Potty. You should respect your superiors." He just didn't seem to get it.

"I'll remember that next time I'm in the presence of anybody worthy, Malfoy." I said. "Now, if you'll give me my book back and scurry on your way, I'd like to get back to enjoying my day."

"No, I don't think I will," he said as he sat down, taking the seat opposite me.

_"Quiddich Through The Ages?"_ He sneered at me. "I thought you'd have better sense than that. You can barely fly as it is. I don't see why you don't just kill yourself now."

"Speak for yourself, Malfoy," I replied. "May I have my book back now?"

He put the book down on the table and locked eyes with me. "I told you I'd get you back for what you've done to my family, Potter." His breath carries a deadly quality to it.

"Still threatening me with your _pureblood_ drivel, Malfoy?" I asked. "How _is_ dear old dad, anyway? Rotting in agony, I hope."

He stood up suddenly, the chair flying back, wand at the ready. His eyes flashed with anger and his voice was full of venom, "I _will_ kill you, Potter! You can count on that!"

He didn't like my reaction. I laughed at him.

"Yeah, yeah, Malfoy," I started. "Keep dreaming and maybe you'll be able to SCARE me. If you're lucky, your _Lord_ will help you with that, too."

I stood up and snatched his wand from him.

"Slow reflexes, Malfoy. No wonder you're a horrible seeker" I said. "You know, there's a reason your father is in prison for being a Death Eater. I'm surprised your MOTHER isn't there."

His eyes narrow. He's getting angrier and angrier, but I couldn't stop. I just _had_ to continue.

"Don't threaten me, little ferret. You're already under suspicion for being a junior Death Eater." I dropped my tone a bit and got serious with him, "Your whole family's rotten to the core. Your family and their support for VOLDEMORT is the reason I don't have parents anymore. Just be grateful that you can still TALK to yours."

He growled at me, "Yes, and my aunt polished off your DOGfather, didn't she?"

That got a reaction out of me. In a flash I went from merely annoyed to angry. I snapped his wand and things went downhill from there.

"My WAND!" He shrieked. "You destroyed my wand!"

He went to lunge over the table at me, but the fluttering of wings stopped him. I looked up to see Hedwig, my faithful owl, flying toward me from behind Malfoy. His eyes widened and I realized what he wanted to do.

"Hedwig!" I yelled, but it was too late. When she got within arm's reach of Malfoy, he snatched her out of the air by her head, twisting her neck until it snapped. With a malicious grin, he dropped her lifeless body to the ground.

I snapped. The next few seconds was a blur to me, but for some reason, I can remember them quite well now.

In one motion I leaped over the table and punched him in the nose, sending shards of bone and cartilage into his brain. When I landed on the ground, I grabbed his head with both my hands and turned until _his_ neck snapped.

I dropped him and gingerly picked up my dead owl. The tears were raining down my face as I cradled her in my hands. As the aurors started to converge on the scene, I opened the note she had for me.

Harry,

Snuffles has returned from the veil. He's alive!

--Albus Dumbledore...


End file.
